1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program recording medium, a playback device, a playback control program, and a playback control method capable of playing back a music piece and displaying information associated with the music piece.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a technology that searches a desired music piece among a plurality of music pieces recorded on a recording medium with the title of the music piece or an artist name as a search keyword and plays back the searched music piece. This technology supposes that a user needs to know the title of the music piece or the artist name and to have an active intention of hearing the music piece.
However, even if there is no knowledge about the music piece or no active intention of hearing the music piece, the user who interests in music is often satisfied with a music piece that he/she has casually and passively heard and wants to obtain information about the music piece.
There is known a technology that enables a user to obtain information about a music piece he/she has passively heard. According to this technology, in the multiple broadcasting, such as digital radio, associated information of the music piece is transmitted with the file of the music piece, and a receiver plays back the music piece and simultaneously displays the associated information (for example, see JP-A-2006-40441). Therefore, the user can obtain information about a music piece to his/her taste while passively hearing the music pieces.
However, according to the foregoing technology, since the broadcasting technologies are used, there is a temporal limit caused by a broadcast time of a program for the user to obtain associated information of a music piece to his/her taste while passively hearing the music pieces. In addition, the playback time of each music piece to be transmitted while the program is broadcast is unspecified, and in many cases, the entire music piece is transmitted. For this reason, the user cannot quickly obtain associated information to his/her taste while passively hearing the music pieces.